Arcade Museum
''Arcade Museum ''is an all-new Namco Museum game for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and Nintendo Switch Games Basic Room Volume 1 * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Galaga * Galaxian * Gaplus * Cutie Q * Xevious * Super Xevious * Solvalou * Super Pac-Man * Grobda * Dragon Buster * Phozon * Pac-Land * Baraduke * Pac-Mania * Metro-Cross * Motos * King & Balloon * Rompers * Pac & Pal * Tekken * Tekken 2 * Tekken 3 * Ridge Racer * Ridge Racer 2 * Pocket Racer * Pac-Man Battle Royale * Point Blank * Point Blank 2 * Point Blank 3 * Mario Kart Arcade GP * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX * Radar Scope * Mario Bros. * Popeye * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Donkey Kong 3 * Punch-Out!! * Super Punch-Out!! * Arm Wrestling * Cruis'n USA * Cruis'n World * Cruis'n Exotica * Arch Rivals * Badlands * Championship Sprint * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Super Sprint * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * F-Zero AX * Sonic Championship * Club Kart * Zaxxon * Wave Runner * Wave Shark * Twinbee * Gradius * Circus Charlie * Gyruss * Frogger * Double Dribble * Street Fighter * Super Basketball * Time Pilot * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * Street Fighter II: Champion Edition * Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers * Super Street Fighter II: Turbo * 1941 * 1942 * 1943 * Tecmo Bowl * Swimmer * Karate Champ * Moon Cresta * Space Invaders (Black & White) * Space Invaders (Color) * Space Invaders Part 2 * Return of the Invaders * Space Invaders DX * Superman * Arkanoid * Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh * Arkanoid Returns * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon * Stone Ball * Splash! * Chiller * BurgerTime * Super BurgerTime * Street Slam * Bonk's Adventure * Slam Dunk: Super Slams * NBA Jam * NBA Jam: Tournament Edition * Capcom Sports Club Volume 2 * Pole Position * Dig Dug * Rally-X * Bosconian * Tekken Tag Tournament * Tekken 4 * Tekken 5 * The Tower of Druaga * Rolling Thunder * Sky Kid * Dragon Spirit * Assault * Xevious 3D/G * Mappy * Rave Racer * Defender * Gauntlet * Joust * Mortal Kombat 4 * Rampage * Spy Hunter * Tetris Plus * Crazy Climber * Mega Man: The Power Battle * Athena * Majestic Twelve * Bomb Jack * NBA Hangtime * NBA Maximum Hangtime Volume 3 * Dragon Saber * The Return of Ishtar * New Rally-X * Pole Position II * Galaga '88 * Dig-Dug II * Sky Kid Deluxe * Rolling Thunder 2 * Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle * Hopping Mappy * Assault Plus * Blast Off * Tekken 6 * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Tekken Tag Tournament 2: UNLIMITED * Defender II * Gauntlet II * Joust 2: Survival of the Fittest * Rampage: World Tour * Spy Hunter II * Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters*Psycho Soldier * Crazy Climber 2 * Tetris Plus 2 * Space Invaders '95: Attack Of The Lunar Loonies * NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC * NBA Showtime: GOLD: NBA on NBC Volume 4 * Wonder Boy * Wonder Boy in Monster Land * Star Wars Trilogy Arcade * Out Run * Out Run 2 * House of the Dead * House of the Dead 2 * House of the Dead 3 * House of the Dead 4 * Daytona USA * Daytona USA 2 * Street Fighter EX * The Simpsons * Jambo! Safari * Pengo * Sega Marine Fishing * Crazy Taxi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time * Spider Man * Super Man * Batman * X-Men * Area 51 * Captain America and the Avengers * Tetris * Virtua Fighter * Virtua Fighter 2 * Virtua Fighter 3 * Virtua Fighter 4 * Virtua Fighter 5 * Out Runners * Off Road Challenge * Turbo Out Run * Virtua Cop * Virtua Cop 2 * Virtua Cop 3 * Fighting Vipers * Space Harrier * Virtua Racing * After Burner * After Burner II * After Burner Climax * Hang On * Super Hang On * Ferrari F355 Challenge * Scud Race * Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution * Virtua Fighter Kids * Power Drift * Fighting Vipers 2 * 18 Wheeler American Pro Trucker * Outtrigger * Ghost Squad * G-LOC: Air Battle * Border Break * Pong * Battlezone * Asteroids * Virtua Striker 2 ver. 2000.1 * Sega Race TV * R-Tuned : Ultimate Street Racing * Emergency Call Ambulance * Confidential Mission * Rush 2049 * Cosmic Smash * Brave Firefighters * Fantasy Zone * Shinobi * Tetris: The Grand Master Volume 5 * Giga Wing Generations * Giga Wing * Arcana Heart * Kick It * Wacky Gator * Chuckles * Chicken Farm * Ripper Ribbit * Crazy Clownz * Sky Skipper * Ninja Princess * Trojan * Gold Medalist * Alien Syndrome * The King of Route 66 * Alien Storm * SegaSonic the Hedgehog * Action Fighter * Altered Beast * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * WakuWaku Sonic Patrol Car * SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter * SegaSonic Popcorn Shop * Harley-Davidson & L.A. Riders * Ocean Hunter * Deadstorm Pirates * Savage Quest * Slide It * Operation Ghost * Golden Gun * New Zealand Story * Rastan Saga * Liquid Kids * Operation Wolf * Parasol Stars: The Story of Bubble Bobble III * Star Force * Traverse USA * Kid Nikki: Radical Ninja * Kickle Cubicle * Kid Kool * Image Fight Volume 6 * Armed Police Unit Gallop * R-Type Leo * Air Duel * Dragon Breed * GunForce * Legend of Hero Tonma * Superior Soldiers * XMultiply * In the Hunt * Undercover Cops * Cybattler * Mr. Heli * Aqua Jack * Boogie Wings Volume 7 * The Cliffhanger: Edward Randy * Biomechanical Toy * Act-Fancer: Cybernetick Hyper Weapon * Aurail * Dead Connection * Captain Tomaday * Eco Fighters * Battle Bakraid * Andro Dunos * Trio The Punch – Never Forget Me... * Air Gallet * Blood Bros Volume 8 * Red Earth * Capcom Fighting Evolution * Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness * Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix * Hayato Kanzaki * Rival Schools * Street Fighter 3 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Power Stone * Strider Hiryu * Captain Commando * SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom * Street Fighter III: Second Impact * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge * Darkstalkers 3 * Street Fighter Alpha Volume 9 * Xybots * Cyberball * Toobin' * Xenophobe * Vindicators * APB * Klax * RoadBlasters * S.T.U.N. Runner * Rampart * Gauntlet II * Joust 2: Survival of the Fittest * Blasteroids * Hard Drivin' * Wizard of Wor Volume 10 * Gorf * Robotron 2084 * Tapper * Satan's Hollow * Sinistar * Berzerk * Moon Patrol * Pinball Action * Premier Soccer * Track & Field * Pro Tennis: World Court * Virtua Striker 3 Volume 11 * Space Zap * Tempest * Crystal Castles * Dirty Drivin * H2Overdrive * Arctic Thunder * NFL Blitz '99 * Killer Instinct * Killer Instinct 2 * Dead Heat * Guitar Hero Arcade * The Fast and the Furious: Super Bikes * Soul Surfer * Hummer * Clay Challenge * Harley: King of the Road * Mini Rider * Mini Rider 2 * Primeval Hunt * Rambo * 2 Spicy * Manic Panic Ghosts * Out Run 2 SP Special Deluxe * Initial D Ver. 4 * Asian Dynamite * Line It Up! * Touch de Zuno * Extreme Hunting * Extreme Hunting 2 * Gachamambo * Big Buck Hunter * Big Buck Safari * Silver Strike Bowling * Golden Tee Fore! * Need For Speed Carbon * Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion * Tank! Tank! Tank! * Rockin' Bowl-O-Rama * Samurai Surf X * Soul Calibur III: Arcade Edition Amazing Games * Donkey Kong (NES) * Donkey Kong Jr. (NES) * Donkey Kong 3 (NES) * Mario Bros. (NES) * Ice Climbers (NES) * Balloon Fight (NES) * Pinball (NES) * Clu Clu Land (NES) * Punch-Out!! (NES) * Super Mario Bros. (NES) * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) * Mega Man (NES) * Mega Man 2 (NES) * Mega Man 3 (NES) * Mega Man 4 (NES) * Mega Man 5 (NES) * Mega Man 6 (NES) * Legend Of Zelda (NES) * Zelda 2 (NES) * Metroid (NES) * Megami Tensei (NES) * Megami Tensei 2 (NES) * Adventures of Lolo (NES) * Adventures of Lolo 2 (NES) * Adventures of Lolo 3 (NES) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (NES) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 (NES) * Star Wars (NES) * Empire Strikes Back (NES) * Maniac Mansion (NES) * Willow (NES) * Bubble Bobble (NES) * Bubble Bobble 2 (NES) * Mother (NES) * Fire Emblem (NES) * Skate or Die 1 (NES) * Skate or Die 2 (NES) * Crystalis (NES) * Shadowgate (NES) * Deja Vu (NES) * Uninvited (NES) * DuckTales (NES) * DuckTales 2 (NES) * Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers (NES) * Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers 2 (NES) * Darkwing Duck (NES) * TaleSpin (NES) * Super Mario Land (Game Boy) * Super Mario Land 2 (Game Boy) * Super Mario Land 3 (Game Boy) * Tetris (Game Boy) * Pokémon Red and Blue (Game Boy) * Pokémon Yellow (Game Boy) * Metroid 2 (Game Boy) * Tetris DX (Game Boy Color) * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (Game Boy Color) * Crash Bandicoot (Play Station) * Twisted Metal (Play Station) * Wining Eleven (Play Station) * Crash Twinsanity (Play Station 2) * Shrek 2 (Play Station 2) * FIFA 14 (Play Station 2) * Grand Theft Auto IV (Play Station 3) * The Last of Us (Play Station 3) * Minecraft (Play Station 3) * Fortnite (Play Station 4) * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection (Play Station 4) * Just Cause 4 (Play Station 4) * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (Play Station 4) * Far Cry 4 (Play Station 4) * Battlefield 1 (Play Station 4) * Borderlands: The Handsome Collection (Play Station 4) * Super Mario Advance (Game Boy Advance) * Super Mario Advance 2 (Game Boy Advance) * Super Mario Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) * Super Mario Advance 4 (Game Boy Advance) * Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Game Boy Advance) * Wario Land 4 (Game Boy Advance) * Ratatouille (Game Boy Advance) * Oil Panic (Game & Watch) * Octopus ( Game & Watch) * Fire (Game & Watch) * Zelda (Game & Watch) * Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) * Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) * Donkey Kong 2 (Game & Watch) * Donkey Kong 3 (Game & Watch) * Parachute (Game & Watch) * F-Zero (Super NES) * Super Mario Kart (Super NES) * ActRaiser (Super NES) * Goof Troop (Super NES) * Bonkers (Super NES) * Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (Super NES) * E.V.O. Search For Eden (Super NES) * Ys III (Super NES) * Final Fight Guy (Super NES) * Dino City (Super NES) * Clock Tower (Super NES) * Joe and Mac 1 (Super NES) * Joe And Mac 2 (Super NES) * BS F-Zero (Super NES) * Star Fox (Super NES) * STAR FOX 2 (Super NES) * Earthbound (Super NES) * Top Gear (Super NES) * Top Gear 3000 (Super NES) * Demon's Crest (Super NES) * Knights of the Round (Super NES) * Turtles in Time (Super NES) * Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) * Shadowgate 64 (Nintendo 64) * Diddy Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) * Mario Party 3 (Nintendo 64) * Body Harvest (Nintendo 64) * Pilotwings 64 (Nintendo 64) * Harvest Moon 64 (Nintendo 64) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) * Warsong (Sega Genesis) * Bonkers (Sega Genesis) * Marsupialimi (Sega Genesis) * Decap Attack (Sega Genesis) * Fatal Labyrinth (Sega Genesis) * Road Rash (Sega Genesis) * Road Rash II (Sega Genesis) * TMNT: Hyperstone Heist (Sega Genesis) * Gaiares (Sega Genesis) * Thunder Force (Sega Genesis) * Truxton (Sega Genesis) * Splatterhouse 3 (Sega Genesis) * Speedball 2 (Sega Genesis) * New Zealand Story (Sega Genesis) * Gynoug (Sega Genesis) * Contra Hard Corps (Sega Genesis) * Rainbow Islands (Sega Genesis) * MegaMan: the Willy War (Sega Genesis) * Hellfire (Sega Genesis) * Castlevania Bloodlines (Sega Genesis) * Sonic CD (Sega CD) * Eternal Champions 2 (Sega CD) * Snatcher (Sega CD) * Shining Force CD (Sega CD) * Sonic R (Sega Saturn) * Die Hard Arcade (Sega Saturn) * Sonic Adventure (Sega Dreamcast) * Jet Set Radio (Sega Dreamcast) * Cotton (TurboGrafx-16) * Darius (TurboGrafx-16) * Gradius (TurboGrafx-16) * Double Dragon 2: The Revenge (TurboGrafx-16) * Legendary Axe (TurboGrafx-16) * Keith Courage In Alpha Zones (TurboGrafx-16) * Beyond Shadowgate (TurboGrafx-16) * World Class Baseball (TurboGrafx-16) * Puzzled (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Sengoku (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * NAM-1975 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Metal Slug (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Fatal Fury (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Bust-A-Move (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * World Heroes (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Puzzle De Pon (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Magician Lord (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Shock Troopers (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * League Bowling (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The Last Blade (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Samurai Shodown (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Super Sidekicks (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Art Of Fighting (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Super Dodge Ball (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Top Players Golf (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * King of the Monsters (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Twinkle Star Sprites (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Tecmo World Soccer '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '94 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '95 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '97 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '98 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters '99 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters 2000 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters 2001 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters 2002 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * The King of Fighters 2003 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Baseball Stars Professional (SNK Neo-Geo AES) * Alex Kidd In Miracle World (Sega Master System) * ChopLifter (Sega Master System) * Sonic Chaos (Sega Game Gear) * AstroSmash (Intellivision System) * PitFall (Activision Console) * Adventure (Atari 2600) * SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (SNK Neo-Geo Pocket) * Guitar Hero (Wii) * Mortal Kombat Armageddeon (Wii) * Bolt (Wii) * Tron: Evolution (Wii) * Cars Mater-National Championship (Wii) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo Gamecube) * Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo Gamecube) * Super Mario Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) * Metroid Prime (Nintendo Gamecube) * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Nintendo Gamecube) * Eternal Darkness (Nintendo Gamecube) * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Nintendo Gamecube) * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Nintendo Gamecube) * Pikmin (Nintendo Gamecube) * SoulCalibur 2 (Nintendo Gamecube) Bonus Extras * Vs. Super Mario Bros. * Vs. Balloon Fight * Vs. Ice Climber * Vs. Wrecking Crew * Vs. Pinball * Vs. Clu Clu Land * Pac-Man vs. Pinballs * Attack of Mars * Medieval Madness * Monster Bash * Twilight Zone * Lords of the Rings * Metallica * Dialed in * Fish Tales * Batman * Lethal Weapon 3 * Last Action Hero * Addams Family * Indiana Jones * AC/DC * Avatar * Star Trek * World Cup Soccer 94 * Tales of Arabian Night * Super Mario Bros.: The Mushroom World * Star Trek: The New Generation * Rolling Stones * Time Warp * Spider Man * Areosmith * Theatre of Magic * Scared Stiff * Wizard Of Oz * Simpsons * Simpsons Pinball Party * Walking Dead * TRON: Legacy Kiddie Rides all Kiddie Rides, including a Train, Lizard, Car, and more Basic Room Fun Volume 1 * Super Scooper claw machine * Truck Dual Claw Crane * Hot Flash * Ambassador 8 Trivia * Air Hockey, Billiards, Claws Machines, Pachinkos, Rock em Shock em Robots, Roulettes, Slot Machines, Carnival Games and among others are included in Basic Room Fun * In Amazing Games Section, you can review the Covers Gallery Category:Nintendo Switch Games